Wanna Play?
by LittleOleMe
Summary: It's raining, the gang is bored. How about a twisted game of Truth or Dare?


**LittlOleMe: Yo! I do not own beyblade**

**Ezak: But she does own me though I wish she didn't**

**Renne: Me too**

**Alexius: and me**

**Scott: And I hate to say it but she does own me too**

**Kai and Tyson: Ha Ha sucks to be you four**

**LittleOleMe: What was that (pulls out a huge hammer**

**Kai and tyson: Ugh nuttin runs as fast as they can in the opposite direction**

**LittleOleMe: I thought so**

Wanna Play?

It was raining. The sky was dark grey and thunder could be heard off into the distance. They were all together at Tyson's house. There was nothing to do. The bladers just looked at their new found friends. The four of them were on an educational trip from America. Ezak, Renne, Alexius, and Scott all looked equally as bored as they did. Tyson sighed and shifted his weight from his left arm to his right. Kai was sitting in the corner, reading a book. Ray was just sitting and staring at Max. Their friends were either sitting against the wall daydreaming or, like Renne, lying on the floor snoring. Max was sitting on the floor looking as though he were ready to explode. Finally he jumped up with a burst of energy.

"Hey guys I have an Idea! Lets play a game." he shouted. Everybody just looked at him as though he had grown an extra arm or a tail.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Ray asked. Max shrugged.

"I hadn't thought of that. I am just so bored right now I think it would be fun." Max told Ray.

"Why don't we make up a game?" Renne suggested as she scared Ray by appearing at of nowhere behind him.

"Sure, but what are e going to play?" Tyson asked.

"I know. Let's play Truth or dare, but there's a catch." Ezak said. Everybody just stared at him as he went out into the kitchen and returned with a case of beer. Everybody then eyed him suspiciously.

"Here's how it goes. Everytime you get a truth or dare you have to do it. If not then you either drink a whole can of beer or strip a peice of your clothing off." he explained. Everybody's eyes opened wide.

"Sounds good to me." Tyson said, willing to do anything to not die from boredom. Everybody else just nodded and gathered around the small table.

"Hey Kai, You wanna play?" Tyson asked.

"No." Kai said bluntly.

"Ah, come on." Tyson said as he dragged Kai over to the table. Kai reluctantly followed him. They sat down next to each other in between Renne and Scott. Ezak found an empty bottle that someone had left lying around and put it in the middle of the table.

"I'll go first." he spun the bottle and they watched it spin for a minute. When it stopped, it was pointing at Renne.

"Truth or dare?" Ezak asked. Renne looked like she was thinking something over, before she replied.

"Dare!" she shouted.

"All right then. I dare you to..uh..Oh I know! I dare you to go out and pull on Scott's wolf's tail." Ezak told her. Renne's face drained of all color. The others looked from Ezak to Renne to Kai. Kai looked ready to kill Ezak.

"There is no way in hell I am going to do that. It's like committing suicide!" Renne shouted.

"Fine then booze it or loose it." Ezak said. So not wanting to strip, Renne grabbed a can of beer, popped the top, and drank all of it in half a minute.

"Good. It's your turn." Ezak said. He handed the bottle to Renne, who spun it and landed it at Rey.

"So, Ray, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth." Ray said calmly, not wanting to do some crazy stunt.

"All right. Who is your all time biggest crush?" Renne said. Ray blushed and they all looked at him. There was an aqward moment of silence, before he decided to speak. He mumbled something under his breath and that was his answer.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Renne asked.

"I said it's Max." he said louder and blushed bright red. He glanced over at Max, who looked a little dumbfounded. Ray just sighed. Everybody else was just in shock. The Max snapped out of his stupor and picked up the bottle. He moved over to Ray and sat down next to him. He handed the bottle to him and they both blushed as their hands brushed against each other.

"It's your turn." Max told him. Ray nodded and spun the bottle. It landed on Scott. Before he asked him truth or dare, Max took hold of his hand. He looked down at their hands and then up to Max and smiled. He turned towards Scott.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Dare." Scott said.

"I dare you to swap clothes with Alexius." Ray said. Both Scott and Alexius turned to look at each other in shock. They stood up and went to change behind a door in the next room. A few minutes later, when they returned, Scott was in Alexius' short, blue jean shorts and tang-top and Alexius was in Scott's black trench coat, blue jeans, and black shirt. They both took their seats again. Scott spun the bottle and it landed on Kai.

"Truth or dare?" Scott asked.

"Truth." Kai answered.

"What is your biggest secret?" Scott asked.

"I love somebody." Kai said as a light blush appeared on his face.

"Aw, Kai has a crush," Tyson said, "What's her name?"

"Like I'd tell you." Kai said coldly. Tyson winced at the sound of his voice.

"Well it's your turn Kai." Ezak said. He handed him the bottle and he spun it. It landed on Max.

"Truth or dare?" Kai asked.

"Truth." Max said hesitantly.

"Do you sleep with a teddy bear?" Kai asked. Max didn't answer.

"Aaar, Times up! Loose it or Booze it!" Ezak said. Max took off his shirt and Ray starred at him hungrily.

"Your turn Maxie." Ray said happily. Max spun it around and it landed on Tyson. Tyson jumped with excitement. Max looked at Ray and smiled a sly smile before turning back to Tyson.

"Truth or Dare?" Max said.

"Dare!" Tyson shouted.

"All right. I dare you to kiss Kai on the lips." Max grinned. Everybody looked apalled. Tyson's heart skipped a beat and his skin pailed. Kai looked up from his staring contest with the floor. He had a look of shock on his face.

"You have to do it or you loose it." Ezak said. Tyson sighed and looked at Kai. He leaned in and touched his lips with a very shocked Kai. At first it was just a simple kiss. Then after realizing how good it felt, Kai put his arm around Tyson and pulled him closer. Tyson opened his mouth and let out a small yelp as he was pulled down. Kai took advantage and slipped his tongue into Tyson's mouth. He explored him hungrily.

The others just stared as Kai tried to devour Tyson's mouth. Their eyes went wide, when Tyson began to kiss him back. Suddenly Alexius jumped up and pulled them apart, earning a growl from both boys.

"Games over." She said before exiting the room.

"Would you look at the time. We have to get back to the hotel." Ezak said and left, snickering with Scott and Renne. Max and Ray just stood up, said nothing, and holding each others hand walked back to another room.

"That was ugh..." was all Tyson said before he was roughly pulled into another kiss by Kai. They broke for air a little while later.

"Come on." Kai said as he stod up. He helped Tyson up. Tyson said nothing as he was led back to his room. For the rest of the night all you could hear throughout the house was the sounds of a different game.

**LittleOleMe: I hoped you like that!**

**Ezak: Mumbles something**

**LittleOleMe: What was that?**

**Ezak: Nothing**

**LittleOleMe: I thought so**

**Everybody else: Sweat Drops**

**Max and Ray: sweat drops Uh read and review**


End file.
